


I Have Nothing

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gym Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: Steve拥有的属于自己的东西很少。队二以后冬兵回归，恢复期的文。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意背后。

"——！"  
又一次在噩梦中惊醒，梦中的血腥味和寒冷让Steve无法睡去。他辗转了一阵，放弃了入睡，下楼来到了健身房。  
那里已经有人了。  
跑步机的履带嗡嗡声加上脚步迈动的轻响，他昔日的好友Bucky正在那之上奔跑。他穿着普通的T恤和运动短裤，脖子上挂着一条毛巾。

健身房处于Stark大厦的高层，是Tony为超级英雄们特制的。房间并不能成为明亮，周围的墙用高科技投射着外部的风景，精细度令人咋舌，以Steve的视力能看见曼哈顿凌晨的星空，附近其他大楼的顶层，甚至是街上的车流和零星来往的人。

Bucky以普通人不可能长时间保持的速度跑动着，双眼放空直视着前方。他平稳地控制着呼吸，身上有一层薄汗，全身肌肉在运动中完美地收缩放松，轮廓坚实又丰满。

看起来真他妈的辣。Steve能感到一股热意在下腹聚集。  
他的视线情不自禁地向下，黑色的运动短裤并没有留下什么空间，Steve能看到Bucky的屁股在跑动中被勾勒出来，他能轻松想象出Bucky抱起一位姑娘顶在墙上、发达的臀肌在他的挺动时一下下收紧的美景；或者是，他就这么在跑步机上跑动着，而Steve分开腿站在地面，挺起下身从背后插进他的屁眼：Bucky必须跟上设定的速度不停地迈腿，因此无暇顾及角度，履带的移动渐渐加快，那个热紧的地方开始由慢到快地前后移动着，来回套弄着Steve坚硬的肉棒。一直到Steve开始摆动胯部，快速下流的顶弄很快让Bucky受不了地呻吟起来，他的身体绷紧，又无处可躲，想要向后迎也做不到，只能保持着一定的速度，挑逗着Steve的下身。而Steve会把手伸到前面，抓住他晃来晃去、前液滴得到处都是的……

“喜欢你看到的？”Bucky的声音把Steve从幻想中惊醒。  
他仍在跑动着，只是眼神转过来看向了Steve，和他悸动的下体。Steve知道冬兵没有错过他的任何动静。  
Steve脸上有点热，心却有些缩紧了。他到现在还在适应Bucky的表现和他记忆里的有所不同，很多时候Steve读不出他的意思，他甚至不知道Bucky是认真的问他还是只是一句玩笑。现在的Bucky总是没什么表情，不愿意多说一个字，他的肢体语言不会像从前那样向周遭凸显出他的存在感，但一旦认真起来，他给Steve的压迫感要比以前强烈百倍。  
Steve得承认这样的Bucky仍然让他觉得火辣。

Bucky停下了跑步机。  
“随便用。”他走了下来，示意了一下Steve跑步机。  
Steve摇摇头，“不，我不是要用……”  
“你要用什么？”Bucky安静地问，他因为运动而稍快地喘着息，听起来意外地像从前。  
“呃。”Steve只是来清空一下思绪，并没有想过做什么锻炼项目。  
“你做过那个吗？”Bucky抓起毛巾擦了擦脸，一边示意他窗边的卧推器械。  
Steve摇摇头，眼神追着Bucky的金属手臂，它在灯光下反射着一层光晕。  
“Stark说是根据超级士兵的标准做的，”Bucky说，“你可以试试。”  
看得出来他在努力和Steve建立正常交流，这让Steve感到高兴。还有，Stark。他都不知道他们互相说话。一股丑恶的嫉妒不适时地抓了一把Steve的心脏，Steve把这些心思压了下去，点了点头，“没问题。”

“先拉伸。”Bucky说，他走向了杠铃架，看起来是想帮Steve训练。Steve内心躁动，不确定应该作何反应。他拉伸起肩膀和手臂肌肉，一边看着Bucky弯下腰用金属手轻松取下了最重的那副杠铃，抬了抬，接着调整起了杠铃上的铁片。  
这对消除他的半勃毫无帮助，Steve无助地想着，但并没有移开视线。

\---  
“躺下。”拉伸完的Steve在长凳上坐下，Bucky告诉他。  
这下他腿中间的反应彻底遮不住了。但Steve不会退缩，他躺下来，脑袋枕在垫子上，双腿在长凳上分开平撑住地面。他运动裤中间顶起了一块，形状明显，显然不能用口袋里有枪来解释。  
Bucky很快走过来，他看起来对Steve的勃起并没什么反应，不知道是出于礼貌还是并不在意，但Steve还是有点不好意思。  
Bucky两手抓着杠铃，把它抬起来放在了卧推架上。Steve看不懂杠铃上的标记，并不清楚它的重量，但他相信Bucky。视线保持平直向上，Steve把一条手臂举起来虚虚握住了金属杆。Bucky来到了卧推架的侧面，为他调整了架构的距离。  
“谢了。”  
“不客气。”Bucky低声说着，完成了另一边的调整。他直起身，告诉Steve，“试一下。”

Steve收紧了背肌顶住了长凳，举起双臂取下了杠铃，他抓着杠铃降到胸口，接着发力向上，把杠铃推了起来。  
上下几次以后，“停一下。”Bucky拉住了杠铃杆的中央、引着它回到了架构，他取过另两个杠铃上的铁片、做出了调整，Steve再举时，明显感到了吃力。  
“动作太直。”Bucky说着，他站在Steve头顶的位置，推动着Steve举着的杠铃，在Steve吐气下降杠铃的时候纠正他的动作。  
这让Steve想到他阅读过的冬兵的资料，他曾经为苏联训练过很多杀手。Nat也告诉过他，Bucky对她来说似曾相识，而她被抹去过红屋时的记忆。  
Bucky是个严厉的教练，Steve摆正位置，按他说的收紧手臂内侧的肌肉，他能轻松想象出Bucky站在小小的Nat面前，教她怎么打拳，怎么用枪，这画面会很可爱。接着Steve脑中小小的她又变成了成年的Nat的样子，他们看起来是那么般配，他会用手包住她的手，凑近她的脸颊边、轻抬起她的下巴让她调整视线吗？Steve沉在回忆里，他曾经拥有过的瘦瘦的身体，能那么完美地嵌进Bucky的胸膛，但自从打了血清之后，Bucky再也没有像从前那样拥抱过他。他们在军营帐篷里做着无法见光的事，但从来没说起过这事；白天来临时，Bucky总是装做什么也没发生过。Steve咬住了嘴唇，压抑住一股心碎，他知道有Bucky在他身边已经足够，他能就这么作为他的好友和他一起经历一切，可结果呢？Steve连好好保护他都没做到，就像刚才那个梦里一样，Bucky在眼前坠下了冰冷的……

“Steve。”现实里Bucky的一声呼唤，他的脑袋倒着出现在了在Steve的头顶，长发从脸上垂下来，他皱着眉、胡子拉碴的样子提醒着Steve一切都变了，他责问道，“你没有在专心。”  
“我很抱歉。”Steve感到一阵悲伤和愧疚。  
Bucky摇了摇头，他伸手引着Steve把杠铃放在了架构上，“只是不想要你伤到自己。”  
Steve感到胸口一阵发热，“我能小心好自己。”  
Bucky沉默了一下，再次开口，“我想要你从下一组开始数数。”  
Steve点点头，“好的。”  
Bucky的脑袋从他头顶移开，Steve这才注意到他的视线里还有Bucky黑色的运动裤，他的胯部几乎是正对着Steve的脸。这让一股热流涌向Steve的腿间。  
“开始。”Bucky的声音从他头顶传来，Steve集中注意力，伸手再次取下了杠铃，他下降杠铃的同时深吸一口气，“一。”Steve说着，发力推起了手臂，一边慢慢吐出肺里的空气。  
接着他看到Bucky的运动短裤上垂着的两根松紧绳被他吹了起来。Steve非常确定自己隔着裤子也吹到了Bucky的下体。  
他想要道歉，但Bucky毫无反应，他应该也知道他离Steve的脸站得有多近？他控制着手臂下降，Steve吸入更多的空气，“二。”他低沉地说，没有掩饰住Bucky的靠近对他产生了多大的影响。  
而Bucky的双手垂在身侧，一言不发地监督着Steve的锻炼。Steve的勃起明显地顶在裤子里。说出“三”的同时，他再次朝着Bucky的裤裆呼出热气。  
这一次他看到Bucky的阴茎在裤子里跳动了一下。

两组下来，Steve的胸口渐渐被汗液打湿了。他感到既兴奋又困惑，他完全勃起了，运动裤被阴茎撑了起来，明显地挺出一根的形状。而Bucky仍是一动不动地站在原地，只是在Steve一组做完的时候帮他把杠铃放回了支架上。而Steve能看到他的阴茎在自己每次呼吸下也越来越有形状，一点点从他的裤子里顶出来，到了最后Steve每次深深吸气时，似乎都能闻到来自Bucky下体的骚味。Steve知道自己只要一抬头就能蹭到Bucky的裤裆。这让他硬得发疼。

“继续。”Bucky沉默地说。  
Steve的阴茎在此因为他的声音跳动了一下。他看不见Bucky的脸，不知道他在想什么。他正看着自己吗？  
Steve收紧背肌沉下了肩膀，同时更明显地挺起了自己的胸部。他的白T恤已经湿了一大片，紧贴在了他的胸肌上，他取下杠铃、停在了自己的胸部，让杠铃杆微微陷了下去，接着他再一次吐气、发出使力的呻吟，同时推动着手臂和胸肌向上举起杠铃。

Bucky咒骂了一声，一手来到了Steve的眼前，抓住了他自己的阴茎揉了一把。  
抓到你了，Steve想。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky没有叫停。在Steve数到七的时候，他开始隔着裤子抚摸他自己。他的右手就在Steve的脸上方，从轻缓到用力地揉捏起来，他并起两指，和拇指一起顺着茎身来回滑动，把那一根的形状勾勒了出来，最终停在了龟头的位置，拇指画起圈揉动着阴茎敏感的顶端。  
Steve控制不住在数数的时候换了一口气，更重的味道传到他的鼻尖，性的气味和Bucky的体味让他怀念又兴奋。  
他挺起胸膛用力推动着杠铃向上，再次发出一声不知道是欲火中烧还是身体发力的呻吟，一边深深地喘息。  
Bucky的呼吸声变重了，但还是没有更进一步的动作。他们从来没有在见光的情况下做过这种事，Steve发现他不知道如何开口，他的阴茎被束缚在裤子里，硬得难受，但他开始发现他很享受这种缓慢却充满张力的气氛，欲望在两人之间涌动着，压抑带来的延缓的快感让他欲罢不能。Steve半合着眼睛向上看去，刚好看到Bucky也低下头来，他们相互对视。Steve几乎能尝到16岁、他第一次用不同的眼光看Bucky的夏天。  
那时他们一起去给修车店的John打工，到后面Bucky脱得只剩一件短背心，肌肉渐渐填满的上身满是汗水和机油，Steve本应该觉得他脏兮兮的，但不知怎么的看着他对自己那种得意又不设防的笑容，他突然就想抓着他因为钻进车底变得乱糟糟的头发向后拉，用嘴咬住那弧度要命的脖颈。而Bucky没有漏过他的眼神。他在这方面比Steve厉害太多了。他们忙得晚了留宿在修车店的临时车间，Steve刚打完电话Bucky就把他一把推倒在了那辆新福特的后车座上，一边用力亲他一边把两人的裤头解开手伸了进去。  
直到现在Steve闻到汽车座椅的那种皮革味还会情不自禁地内心悸动。

“十二。”他慢慢地数到，Bucky紧紧盯着他，手上的动作不停。和十六岁那次一样，他们这种关系再次开始得毫无征兆，热辣至极。

Bucky慢慢伸出手把左边边运动短裤的裤腿拉了起来，露出了那之下他偏着的肉棒。它看起来状态好极了，完全充血，硕大的头部向上弯起，顶端吐着零星的前液。  
比Steve记得的还要色情百倍。  
“操…”Steve受不了的呻吟起来，“让我…”他低声说着，充满欲望的眼神看向身上的人。  
“不。”Bucky拒绝了他，Steve却为这简单地回应也呻吟起来，他无视Steve的意愿，简单地说出他自己的想法的时候看起来是那么的火辣。  
“继续举。”Bucky说着，一边用金属手握住他自己那根前后撸动起来。显然这不是他第一次做了。Steve艰难地继续推举的动作，感受一股股的前液正从他的马眼里涌出来，打湿了他自己的内裤。Bucky的肉棒在他的脸正上方，他从没有从这个角度看过他，肉体接触和拍打的声音充斥着他的耳膜，他感到有水滴到了他的脸上，Steve伸出舌头舔走，完全清楚那是什么，Bucky的味道在他的味蕾上扩散开来，让他的下身硬得快要爆炸。

“你忘记数了。”Bucky严厉地说。他的左手拉住他的杠铃，引导着Steve的把它带回了支架上，Bucky低头凝神看向他，好像他的另一只手没有正握着自己的屌自慰一样指导着他的动作，“腰也弓得太高。不能借大腿的力。”  
“我很抱歉。”Steve放下手暂时休息，他仰着头，像个极度渴望甘霖的人一样张开了嘴粗重的呼吸，他透过汗湿的睫毛看向身上的Bucky，天啊那金属的手指收紧，圈着肉棒来回套弄的动作如此熟练又色情。  
“重新开始。”Bucky好像没有看到Steve完全是在神游的表情，只是冷酷地说道。Steve感到他的龟头为此又湿了更多，他稍作调整，举起手臂再次伸向了杠铃。而此时Bucky越走到了他的身侧，还没等Steve反应过来，他松开了自己的内裤，抬起腿跨坐在了Steve的腰上，他的肉棒和蛋蛋从裤子里跳动着挣脱开来，随着他坐下的动作拍打在了Steve紧贴身体的白T恤上。

“一”几乎是被Steve呜咽着数出来的。  
Bucky点点头，似乎对这个动作满意了，他坐在Steve的腰上固定住了他的位置。他紧盯着Steve，自如地抓起自己的肉棒，在他身上继续打起手枪来。

“二”Steve喘着粗气说着，同时用力向上推动杠铃，发出了一声呻吟。  
这个角度平躺在长凳上的Steve能看见Bucky，但无法清楚看见他坐在自己身上的动作，两条发达的大腿胯在他腰上，腿根夹着他随着Steve的动作摩擦在他的身侧，单单是这样Steve就能感到自己的下面又胀大了一圈，他再次顶起身体举起杠铃，在分心下不自觉又抬高了身体，整个把Bucky从座位上用腰胯抬了起来，顶得两人都是身体一震。Steve连忙降下腰部把他放下来，Bucky向后滑去，Steve能感到自己的龟头一下子顶在了一个柔软的地方。

Bucky看上去有些气，这更火辣了。他还转过头去看了一眼，Steve好笑又郁闷地想着，好像Steve裤子里还能有钱包或是什么的在顶他的屁股。  
Steve深深吸气，再次用力推起了手上的重物，“三。”他低声说着，保持着下身一动不动。  
Bucky的金属手按在了他的腹肌上微微坐起身，向后挪去，一把把Steve的裤头拉了下去。  
Steve控制不住地低呼了一声，阴茎一下子暴露在空气中让他有些紧张，却也很兴奋。  
Bucky往手心吐了口口水，把两人的阴茎握在了一起，用金属手开始同时撸动两根。Steve能感觉到那上面最细微的纹路，也能感受到Bucky那一根贴着他是温热的触感，Bucky的手同时握住两个敏感的龟头揉弄，挤弄摩擦的动作引起Steve身体的阵阵颤栗。

“五。”Steve试着集中注意力，把快感压在一边，尽可能快地完成这一组训练。

而Bucky丝毫没有放过他的意思，撸了一会儿他的呼吸变很重，控制着自己不随着他的动作情不自禁地挺腰戳刺已经耗尽了Steve的大部分精力。他眼睁睁看着Bucky松开手从自己身上坐了起来，两腿撑在了地面上，Steve看不见他的动作，但能看见他缓缓慢慢地沉下身体，自己的肉棒被坚硬的金属手抓了起来，接着他的龟头顶在一处柔软的凹陷，它被向下压迫，承受不住那力量，一下子被Steve的那根顶开了，温暖紧致的内里包裹住了Steve敏感的顶端。  
很久没有这样猛烈的刺激，Steve爽得眼前一片白光，他呻吟着把头向坐垫后撞去，“怎么会……？”他晕头转向地说着。Bucky的里面好湿，又好热。他的手臂又酸又涨，全凭着最后的一丝自制力向上高举着杠铃。

“你不会想知道的。”Bucky哼了一声，面无表情地说。他一手撑住了Steve的腹肌，同时放松腿上力气，顺着Steve突入的角度，一下子把身体更深地嵌在了Steve的肉棒上。  
“唔！”  
整根都被高热的地方吞进去，Bucky的里面紧紧挤着他，Steve控制不住地扭动胯部想要逃离这过度的快感，他一动、锁死着手肘高举着的杠铃立刻失去了平衡向一边滑去，眼看那杠铃就要砸下来，Steve连忙伸手抵挡，绷紧身体准备承受这一击。  
“——！”  
只听见金属相撞一响，Bucky迅速弯腰、左臂瞬间抬起来稳稳地扣住了Steve双手才能举起来的杠铃。  
Steve吞咽了一口口水，以他的视力他清晰地看见他头顶上方的线条坚硬的金属臂进行了叶片校准，几不可闻的马达声嗡嗡响起，如同一只伏低身体蓄势待发的野兽。

这真的过于火辣了，Steve紧紧闭了闭眼睛向后靠去，试图把自己从立刻高潮的边缘拉回来。  
Bucky跟着他慢慢倾身，下身相嵌的角度变换再次让两人都加快了喘息，他把杠铃放回架构上，又坐回去，他胯部朝前一甩，重新把Steve深深纳入体内。  
Steve能感觉到自己肉棒上的血管在跳动，他粗粗地呼吸着，神魂颠倒地看着身上的Bucky。*这感觉是那么好*。Bucky抬起手臂把上衣从身上剥了下来。看见Steve的眼神，他伸展躯体把衣服朝身后一甩，冲着Steve坏坏一笑。

这个熟悉的表情让Steve感觉胸口被情感也涨满了，天啊，他是那么得想念他。Steve努力睁大着眼睛看他，他抬起手抚摸起Bucky跨在他身侧的大腿，想要感受他。Bucky的表情却立刻变了，他沉下了脸，一瞬间一动不动了。  
Steve不知道自己做错了什么，他想要道歉，Bucky却摇摇头，他抓住了Steve的双手，推起来让他慢慢举到了头顶，再次抓住放在架子上的杠铃。  
“手放在我看得到的地方。”Bucky低声说。Steve点点头，他不想问出来破坏了气氛，Bucky开始摆动起身体，他的屁股用一种折磨人的速度上下套弄起Steve的肉棒，Steve顿时呻吟起来。他的眼角泛起了眼泪，双手在头顶握着杠铃干，所有和Bucky的接触仅仅停留在下半身。Bucky微微向后倾身，有力的腿侧夹着Steve的腰，把他吞到了不可思议的深度，他的腰腹力量惊人，不需要用手撑着就能保持这个姿势在Steve的肉棒上干他自己，他用手圈住了他自己开始自慰，另一只金属手撩了一把汗湿的头发别到了耳后，这么简单的一个动作也能让Steve欲火中烧，Bucky的金属手慢慢地抚摸着他自己，从流畅的脖颈线条，向下双指刷过他右边深深的锁骨，健壮丰满的胸肌，接着是块块分明的腹肌，正随着他摆动身体的节奏不停地收缩着。  
Steve无法移开眼睛，他满心全是Bucky。他最敏感的肉棒被Bucky不停地套弄，每当他熟悉起节奏Bucky就好像知道了一样开始改变速度，他骑在Steve身上或快或慢地折磨着他，两人被欲望一阵阵洗刷，只剩下最原本最直接的诉求。  
Steve随着Bucky抬起屁股的动作同时向上挺胯，把他一下下的起伏变起颠弄和弹起，肉体的拍打声加上湿润的水声充斥着耳膜。Bucky并不轻，但原比刚才的杠铃要容易承受，每次Buck深深沉下身体，每次他的屁股被自己追上去干进屁股里面时候，那种不设防又浪荡的快乐让Steve整个人都难以言喻得爽，一旦明白这种程度不会让Bucky产生失去控制的紧张，他更加卖力地甩起腰胯。  
“Bucky，Buck…”他又粗又重地喘息着，Bucky听到了他，他在性爱时露出的那种沉迷的表情还是让Steve为之疯狂。

不多久Bucky停下动作，他踩稳了地面把屁股从Steve的肉棒上退出来一点，维持着在Steve上方不动的动作，然后说，“像这样操我的屁股。”  
操，操，光是听见他这么说Steve就快射了，他想要听更多Bucky的声音，向上挺动起身体，他从来没用这个姿势做过爱，这个像上挺动的动作让他觉得无助又下流，每次他放松身体倒在坐垫上时只有龟头堪堪被Bucky的肉穴吸在里面，一连动了好几分钟，Steve脑中一片空白，大腿和腹部因为肌肉连续的使用而一片热，他急促地喘息着，“我快到了，Buck，哦，天啊……”  
Bucky紧紧盯着他的表情，一手继续撸动着他自己，他夹紧了屁股，Steve的龟头被紧紧挤着，这几乎让他崩溃。  
“天啊，我要射…”  
接着Bucky的身体左右扭动起来。他的腹肌收紧，胯部提起放下、动作可谓放浪至极，Steve能感到自己的龟头被旋转着挤弄，几乎是狎昵地在被如此玩弄。他丢盔卸甲，毫无颜面地喊叫着被Bucky的屁股夹出了高潮。  
“Buck，啊！”  
Bucky的身体充满力量，他的劲腰像蛇一样地扭动着，骑着Steve高潮的余韵。Steve全射在他身体里显然也让他爽到了，手上不停地撸着他自己，拇指摁在马眼上来回打转。他们之间湿的不行，全都是汗水和前面后面流出来的体液。Bucky再一次往下坐回了Steve的身体，高潮后过度敏感的那根还在被Bucky高热的肉穴紧紧地吸着，Steve受不了地想弓起身体，但Bucky的金属手轻松地制住了他的动作，“别动。”  
Steve在高潮后身体的放松和过度刺激的不适中服从了Bucky的命令。他想要Bucky觉得舒服。

Bucky向前倾下身来。  
Steve幻想着那两瓣张开着的红红嘴唇，但Bucky弓着身体，脸贴上了自己的胸口，喷出一口呼吸，Steve试着说出“那里都湿了。”他不能想象Bucky怎么会喜欢把脸贴在自己汗湿的前襟。  
Bucky又动了一下，下身过度的刺激让Steve皱起脸。  
“Buck你要把我杀了……”  
“嗯……”Bucky哼鸣着，他双手伸到Steve的身侧，把他的T恤卷了起来，Steve感到他湿漉漉的龟头肉感地顶在自己的小腹上。  
Bucky越推越高，为了不惊动他，Steve不敢把手臂放下来，而且他觉得承受它们带来的酸痛让他充满一种……成就感。他能为Bucky做到。  
Bucky抬起头来看了他一眼，尽管没什么表情，他眼神还是充满热度，这让Steve的心脏狂跳起来。  
Bucky显然听到了他的心跳，Steve希望他从来没有质疑过他对自己的影响力。他把手摁上了Steve的胸膛，拇指刷过了他的乳头，接着他又把脸埋了下去。他把鼻子拱在了Steve的腋下，深深地呼吸起来。  
他夹在他们中间的手再次撸动起来，同时前后甩动胯部小幅度地吞吐起Steve正在软下去的肉棒，厚厚的龟头不时地碾在Steve的腹肌上。

Steve低沉地嗯了一声，握紧了杠铃杆才能控制住他的发抖。他涨红了脸，Bucky把他的衣服卷在最高，毫不留情地把脸埋进了Steve暴露无遗的腋下，几乎要钻进他的衣服里。他的鼻子顶着Steve腋下的软肉，热热的呼吸打在那里，他用脸轻蹭着那里卷曲汗湿的金棕色毛发。Steve从来没被这么做过，他感怪异又火辣，Bucky呼吸着自己的气味，并且因此感到兴奋。他疲软的肉棒抽动了一下。Bucky感受到了，用屁股挤了挤他，在他的皮肤上发出了满足的哼哼。他的腰正高高弓起，疯狂地撸动着他自己，前液在Steve身上几乎滴出了一个小水塘，Steve看着那颗棕色的脑袋，控制住自己的身体保持静止，让Bucky在他身上爽。他喘息着闭上眼睛，感受着他最心爱的人如此地靠近，他不值得这一切，但Bucky的感觉是那么的好，为了延长这一刻他可以付出所有。

Bucky很快呻吟起来，手指拨弄着Steve的乳头，挤压着他柔软的胸肌，发出了那种快要高潮的鼻音，Steve不自觉地鼓励起他，像他曾经对自己做的那样，喃喃着一些无意义的甜蜜话语，“来吧，你那么好，Bucky，射出来，放开自己……”  
Bucky发出了一声抽噎的呼吸，最终撸动着射在了Steve的身上，精液浇湿了他的腹部，他的肉穴同时夹紧，夹得Steve忍不住发起抖，他能感觉到他又开始硬了。Steve跟随着他发出呻吟，因为他的高潮而快乐。

Bucky再次抬起头来，他眼角好像也有快乐的泪光闪动，Steve看得心都要化了。金属手来到他的下巴，Bucky捧住了Steve的脸亲吻了他。

这是一个他愿意为之赴死的时刻。Steve会永远记得。他不相信自己现在开口不会说出会把Bucky立刻吓走的话，于是只是满足地看着他。

Bucky的脸上虽然没有表情，但他的眼神是如此得温柔。  
“你真是不可思议。”他对Steve说。  
Steve笑了，“你也是。”

END  
I have nothing if I don't have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了一会儿了，终于写完了。大家新年快乐！


End file.
